The Munkette Sex Club
by Neon Love Kitty
Summary: A collection of sex stories the munks and ettes along with my OC's have! Hang on to your hat!


I have some OC's! One is Yazmine summer. She wears a short yellow hoodie dress with grey leggings, pink belt, pink headband and yellow flats. The other is Zech (pronounced Zack) King. He wears a dark orange button-up shirt with blue jeans and black and white adidas. This is the movie version

* * *

It was just another evening walk and Simon and Yazmine were talking about yet some more math test strategies. "The way _I _do times pi questions" Simon said, "is multiply 3.14 times whatever number." "Oh. Well that makes sense. We're gonna ace this test!" Yazmine said. Simon then said "Everybody going to ace this test except Alvin. But your gonna help me discuss these strategies with him right Yazmine?" He had a hopefull glint in his eye. "Yeah sure but he doesn't listen and he doesn't try. How are supposed to help him? Come on Si, I haven't even known him that long and I already know that he won't try. But I'll help you anyway." "Let's just try." Simon said. "Whatever dude. If he gives up I stop helping you. Let me make dinner first though. Spinch lasagna!" Little did they know, a red clad munk was watching them. Alvin liked Yazmine, so he knew he had to try harder with studying. "Yuck. Spinach lasagne." He thought. After eating and spending hours studying, it was finally bedtime. It was 1 o'clock in the morning when Yazmine got up to use the bathroom she jumped down landing on all fours with a soft 'thump'. This was Alvin's cue. He quickly stripped down to nothing and put on a velvet colored silk robe with a litte 'A' on it. As fast as lightning he climbed back on to his top bunk. When Yazmine came back he said "Ohhhh Yazmine. Why don't you come up here. I want to thank you for helping me with my math." "You should be thanking Simon. He's the one who convinced me." She said. "Well I can't thank Simon like I can thank you. I'll just buy him a bunson burner." She shrugged and climbed to his bunk. When she got up there she gasped and blushed brightly. There he was sitting there. His robe open and his cock erect. She tried to jump off the bed but Alvin grabed her by her tail. It was awkwardly quiet for a moment. Then Alvin said "I heard you like banana's. So for the last two weeks all I've been eating are banana's so my super cum will taste like em."

*~Yazmine's pov~*

Why was Alvin so calm? He's usually acting crazy with this kind of stuff. Whatever. I like this Alvin. "Can ya start suckin? We don't have all night." There was the Alvin I knew. So I started sucking. He started holding my head. "Ooooh. Keep sucking like that and I'll cum early." "Go ahead. You said it tastes like banana's." His tail started to wag. "Your tounge is really soft." I notice his balls started to shift closer to his body. All of a sudden he started screaming "cummmmmmiiiiiiiiinggggggg!" He filled up my mouth so much that my cheeks started to puff up. It did taste banana's! "Yummy! You were right Alvin!" "Your turn." He said

*~Alvin's pov~*

I bent down staring at her pussy. I started to lick and she suddered. It tasted like really sweet apple juice. I wonder if she knew I like apples. She answered my thought by saying "My pussy may taste like apple juice. That happens when I take a shower. Go deeper. It feels really good." I obeyed her and went in deeper as my tounge swirled around. She dug her claws in my bed and threw her head back. "Aaaaah f-fuck. Right there Alvie. Oooh it feels like heaven." I smirked when she said that. "Alvin go look behind my pillow. There should be a bag of toys." "Yes milady." I said. So I looked behind her pillow and there it was. When I got back to Yazmine she pulled a fake penis out and stuck it in my ass. It hurt for a few seconds but then when she turned it on... it felt like heaven. We moved into a 69 posistion. While I was still licking her pussy while she was sucking my cock and was pulling the toy in out. We both moaned in usion. I hope this never stops!

*~Normal pov~*

Alvin and Yazmine both moaned in usion. "How bout we do the real thing?" Alvin suggested. "Let me cum first." Yazmine said. That's when Alvin started to get rough. He stuck three fingers in her pussy and sarted to pump in out. "That feels even better. Keep doing that!" Yazmine said. She started wagging her tale. You know what that means! "Cummmmiiiiinggggg!" She screamed. "Are ya ready now?" Alvin asked. Yazmine shook her head 'yes'. Alvin put on a condom and position him self at her hole. This might hurt a little." He said. He slowly pushed through. "Ow!" A tear went down Yazmine's face. Soon alvin slowly started pumping in and out. The couple soon started panting. "Wow. This is amazing. We should do this everyday." They both said in usion. "How bout no talking while we're doing this." Yazmine said. So there were only moans and pants. After a while, Yazmine moaned as loud as she could. Then there was a giant puddle under them. "My turn." Alvin thought. "Oooh yes." Alvin moaned as he came. Alvin soon pulled out of her both panting. "That. Was. Awesome." Was all Alvin could say. "Hell yeah!" Yazmine yawned. They both fell asleep embraced in each others arms. But they didn't know that 6 other munks and ettes were watching them. "Bout time! They sure do cum fast." Said Zech. Then Jeanette answered "It is their first time."


End file.
